


mistakes like these

by uchiharvno



Series: coffee beans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiharvno/pseuds/uchiharvno
Summary: “Dr. Hatake?” she called out, just as he reached the bottom of her porch steps. Her front door was already open behind her, as if in silent invitation. This was her third mistake, her biggest mistake. “Do you want to come inside?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: coffee beans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606930
Comments: 31
Kudos: 141





	mistakes like these

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request from Somebody: i know you don't multiship when it comes to sasusaku, so here's a long shot. do you mind doing a kakashi/sakura/sasuke love triangle scenario, but kakashi is sauce’s dad?

_How did we get here?_ Sakura wondered in her fevered state, as she felt herself being slammed against the wall. She only had a moment to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers again, his body pinning her down as his frenzied hands touched her everywhere. _This is so wrong, so fucked up_ , she thought, even as she clung to him tightly.

She shouldn’t have called him, that was her first mistake. It’s only been three days since they decided to break up, but her car had broken down and calling Sasuke for anything and everything was second nature to Sakura by now. Of course, he didn’t pick up because he had more sense than her. Of course, he didn’t keep his phone on him like an extended limb, to keep himself from doing what she’d done, to keep himself from reaching out.

But someone else had picked up and someone else had come to her rescue. And when her ex-boyfriend’s adoptive father offered to drive her home after taking her car to the repair shop, she should have refused. When Kakashi Hatake asked her how she was holding up, she should have said that she was doing fine instead of breaking into tears and falling into his comforting arms. And when she felt the distance closing between them when he walked her to her door, she shouldn’t have leaned in closer. That was her second mistake. 

He groaned into her mouth as he pressed his arousal against her and almost immediately she felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stuttered to a halt. He ripped himself off of her, face twisted painfully as he looked at the breathless mess he’s made of her. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and clenched his jaw. “Tell me you don’t want this,” he said tightly, almost pleading, his whole body straining against his self-control. 

Sakura sagged against the wall, knees weak and brain reduced to mush. “I don’t… want this…” she said, too weakly to be convincing. And she did _not_ want this, she wanted Sasuke. She wanted not to be broken up, she wanted him to stay −or at the very least, she wanted to _try_ and make things work even through the long distance. She wanted _this_ with _him_!

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head as he pulled at his silver hair. “I’m sorry, Sakura,” he said shamefully, starting to back away from her as he stumbled over his words. “I don’t know what got into me. I just−I am _so_ sorry, Sakura−”

Maybe it was the way he looked at her, like he actually _saw_ her. Maybe it was the sweet nothings he’d murmured to her when he held her so tenderly in his arms as she confided in him about his own son. She hadn’t felt seen in so long, hadn’t been paid attention to, hadn’t been made love to −or, simply, just _had_. 

“Dr. Hatake?” she called out, just as he reached the bottom of her porch steps. The front door was already open behind her, as if in silent invitation. This was her third mistake, her biggest mistake. “Do you want to come inside?” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

“I’m sorry,” he rasped as he touched her, as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth and fucked her savagely with two fingers. Even as he took off her clothes and she unbuckled his belt, taking his hard member in her hands. He unbuttoned his shirt and she saw him unclasp his watch and toss it to the table just as she took his cock to the back of her throat. She had picked out that watch herself when she and Sasuke bought Father’s day presents together.

They only stopped apologizing once he was inside of her. Apologies turned into moans and groans and breathless curses. Kakashi fucked her with the desperation of a man repressed, of a man who has been feeling too much for too long in silence. It made her wonder if this confrontation was a long time coming but then he raised her legs over his shoulders and began hitting sweet spots deep inside of her until she stopped thinking altogether. 

But when her eyes slipped shut, she could feel a different body moving against hers in perfect synchrony, a different mouth next to her ear telling her how fucking tight she is and how good she feels and how she’s taking him so well, a different pair of hands overloading her senses with light touches and hard grips. When her eyes slipped shut, this was all _right_.

And it was Sasuke’s name that Sakura cried out as she neared her second orgasm. Her green eyes opened in surprise and she found Kakashi frozen between her legs, his expression once again pained with conflict. “Fuck, Sakura, I’m so sorry,” he muttered in anguish, beginning to draw out of her. 

“Please,” she almost cried, snapping her knees together around him to hold him in place. She looked up at him, bashful and ashamed, and saw his lips tighten. “I−I’m so close.”

He didn’t fight her when she pulled herself up and pushed him down, didn’t fight her when she straddled his lips and lowered herself onto his cock. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, as if those three words were sins he were confessing, then he began guiding her hips with his hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Have you… always thought of me in that way?” she had asked when it was over and the guilt had settled over them and they avoided each other’s eyes as they gathered their clothes and got dressed. 

She had thought of Kakashi then. Kakashi, who would call her into his study and tell her about the book he was currently reading, whenever he could sense that she was over Sasuke and Naruto’s antics. Kakashi, who used to drive them to their dates, who sat them down to give them the mortifying Talk. Kakashi, who was a cool dad, who was playful and teasing, who was supportive and caring. Kakashi, who patted her on the head and smiled at her warmly, who called her _sweetheart_ and told her to _drive safe_ when she’d leave their home late at night.

Kakashi, who made her cum three shameful times on her living room couch. 

And he had simply answered, with the saddest smile, “I don’t think you understand how easy it is to love you, Sakura. And in a world where my son isn’t in love with you and you’re not in love with him, I think… that there would have been room for… _us_.”

She had cried herself to sleep and in the morning, she found that the self-loathing hadn’t diminished one bit. She hated how sharply her body remembered him, so much that she was aching for him again. Just a few days ago, she had thought of him as her future father-in-law and less than twenty-four hours ago, she’d fucked him. And she was pretty sure… pretty sure that he’d made love to her. 

She groaned. There was a knock on her door and she struggled to fight against the urge to simply let her bed swallow her whole. She dragged her feet across the empty house and hesitated when she reached the front door−what if it was Kakashi? But she heard the jangle of keys as she waited, and the knob turned slowly. There was only one other person who had a copy of her house key and she stood there, paralyzed.

Sasuke Uchiha stood before her, not looking much better than she does. His hair was unkempt, he looked paler, and his eyes were red and shadowed from lack of sleep. He looked exhausted, he looked sad, and she ached at the sight of him. 

“Sasuke-kun…” 

“Did you mean what you said?” he asked, eyes uncharacteristically shining with a plea. “Do you really think it would be best if we ended things now without trying?” 

Her lips quivered and tears welled in her eyes, as she vehemently shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Sakura was overwhelmed, relieved to see him and wanting nothing but to be with him again but also sick to her stomach remembering what happened between her and his father just hours ago. She clapped her hands over her mouth and just as she felt her knees give, just as she felt herself break, he caught her in his arms. 

Sasuke held her tight and it felt like coming home, like breathing again. She clung to him tightly. “Fuck, I miss you,” he said, breathing her in. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I’ll try harder. Sakura, I−” he froze. His body grew rigid in her embrace then he was out of her arms, moving past her as if in a daze.

“Sakura?” She shivered from the cold of his voice. “Why is dad’s watch here?”

  
  



End file.
